Les Flocons de Noël
by Poune
Summary: ONE SHOT Lindsay Monroe, se promène dans une rue de N-Y... tout simplement. C'est bientôt Noël, il neige, la panorama est magnifique pour pondre une histoire dans le genre. Réponse au 1er challenge Fic d'un forum csi-ny


_Note de l'auteur : voici ma seconde fic CSI NY. Une one shot cette fois ci… pas de ship pour une une fois. Mais je reste dans le même registre que la dernière (Vivre et oublier de mourir), un peu dramatique._

_Cette fic publiée il y a plus d'un an sur un forum de la série, répondait à un défis qui consistait à écrire une fic sur le thème de Noël, tout en insérant 5 mots (je crois que c'étaient 5… ils sont mis en gras, pour les curieux !!)_

_Vos commentaires m'intéressent encore et toujours !!_

_Note à Jouls si elle lit encore cette fic…. Tu me détesteras encore à la fin ! je m'excuse !_

_Disclaimer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne tire aucun profit de leur exploitation !_

_Bonne lecture _

_Poune!_

_

* * *

  
_

**[Thème 1 – Noël] Les flocons de Noël**

Un bruit.  
Une fraction de seconde.  
Le temps s'arrête.  
Une seconde qui pour moi durera une éternité.  
Une seconde qui sera pour moi ma dernière raison d'être.  
Le temps s'est arrêté. Autour de moi, tout est figé, comme si un être tout puissant avait appuyé sur la touche pause de sa télécommande mondiale.  
Devant moi : la route. Ce chemin que j'ai emprunté tellement de fois durant ces dernières années, ce chemin qui m'est tellement familier. Aujourd'hui, il est recouvert d'un long manteau de neige, d'un blanc pur et éclatant. Juste devant mon visage engourdi par le vent froid, je peux remarquer que la **chute** des flocons s'est arrêtée elle aussi. Je ne rêve donc pas. Le temps est suspendu.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis encore consciente. Je continue à vivre malgré ceci.  
Que se passe-t-il ?  
Combien de temps cette étrange scène va-t-elle continuer ?  
Je ne me pose pas la question bien longtemps. Pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais juste parce que je veux en profiter. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir quelques minutes supplémentaire pour **réfléchir**.  
C'est alors que je me souviens des évènements passés. Etrangement, je les avais oublié… je n'y pensais plus. Ou tout simplement je ne voulais pas y penser.  
J'ai mes raisons : pourquoi penser à tout ceci, alors que Mac m'a accordé quelques heures de repos ? C'est du repos…ne plus penser. Respecter attentive à tout ce qui m'entoure, comme mon métier l'exige, sauf que là, sur les quelques minutes qui ont suivi ma sortie du labo à cette étrange seconde suspendue, mon attention se porte sur toute cette ambiance qui m'entoure.  
Noël a toujours été ma période favorite dans l'année. New York se métamorphose. Chaque rue, chaque bâtiment, se revêt d'un nouvel habit festif. Tous les ans, mes **souvenirs** d'enfances remontent à la surface.  
Noël à New York est tellement différent qu'au Montana. Mais la même joie m'habite.  
Au delà du rideau de flocons stables qui se dresse devant moi, je peux maintenant apercevoir un petit homme transformé en **lutin** pour l'occasion annuelle, tout de vert vêtu, figé dans le temps comme tout reste. Il est planté là, sur le rebord du trottoir, en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds, le bras droit levé à l'adresse du taxi qui arrive un peu plus loin.  
A côté de lui, une petite fille, tenant d'une main le pendant du manteau de sa mère, point de l'autre main le petit être. Une **lueur** dans ses yeux traduit sans peine toute son excitation à l'idée d'être déjà à cette date fatidique, qu'elle attend depuis maintenant un an.  
Des lumières, partout.  
Des chants festifs.  
Mon cœur s'emballe.  
Quelle période magnifique.  
Je me suis même habituée au rude froid d'hivers. Je commence même à l'apprécier. Mais étrangement, malgré mes multiples couches de vêtements, enfilées dans **l'espoir** de combattre le vent glacial qui s'abat sur la cité depuis près d'une semaine, je sens que le froid s'immisce en moi.

Alors qu'une multitude d'images passent devant moi, faisant remonter au devant de ma mémoire mes noëls d'enfance, le bruit que j'ai pu entendre tout à l'heure revient à mon oreille.

Le monde bouge à nouveau.

Mais cette fois ci, c'est moi qui ne bouge plus, comme tétanisée par ce que je viens d'entendre. Le froid qui m'avait envahit commence enfin à prendre tout son sens.  
Est-ce vraiment possible ?

Je tourne la tête et mon regard s'arrête sur cette vitrine aux couleurs chatoyantes, aux lumières clignotantes entourant un gros personnage souriant au costume **rutilant**. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage malgré la douleur qui envahit mon dos. La grimace du bonhomme m'amuse. Du moins, je me force à l'être.  
Quelle stupide idée.  
Finalement le rire du petit groupe d'enfants un peu plus loin me paraît strident, limite agaçant. Mon sourire se fige, comme les flocons tout à l'heure.  
Je me rend compte que je ne vois plus rien.  
Que les lumières ont fait place aux ténèbres.  
Mais ce froid est toujours présent.

Mes pieds quitte la terre…ou est-ce la terre qui me quitte.  
Je me sens voler.  
Durant une fraction de seconde, j'ai l'étrange impression que la gravité n'a plus d'effet sur moi et pourtant, tout de suite après, je ressens l'attraction terrestre et son ultime finalité.  
Ma tête heurte brutalement le trottoir, qui malgré l'épais manteau blanc me paraît toujours aussi dure.

Enfin, je revois tout.  
Je me vois, Lindsay Monroe, allongée au sol, une large marre de sang m'entourant. Les rires ont cessé, mais les lumières brillent toujours. Autour de moi, ou plutôt autour de ce qui fut moi, se forme une masse importante de gens, curieux, horrifiés par la scène qui se déroule sous leur yeux.  
Nous sommes la veille de Noël. Et je ne viens de vivre **l'angoisse** de beaucoup de personne : mourir le jour du réveillon. Au final : quelle importance ? je ne suis plus, et par la même Noël non plus.

On dira demain, qu'une enquêtrice de la police scientifique a été victime d'une véritable **vilenie** (*) le soir de Noël. Trop lâche, le meurtrier avait tiré sur la jeune femme dans le dos.

J'imagine bien le petit article sur une des pages de New York Times. Mais mes pensées s'arrêtent ici : la vie a quitté mon corps depuis trop longtemps pour que mon esprit continue à vagabonder ici. Il l'élève vers le ciel, **transcendant** le monde, rejoignant les étoiles qui il y a bien des années éclairaient ce qui fut à l'origine de cette fête.

- Lindsay !?

La voix grave de Mac Taylor me fait revenir à moi. J'ouvre brutalement les yeux. Je suis là devant la fenêtre de son bureau, admirant la neige tomber.

- Je rêve où vous dormez debout ?  
- Cette enquête n'a pas de fin…  
- Oui je sais. Ecoutez, rentrez chez vous.  
- Mac, c'est gentil mais…  
- Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité dans un tel état. Prenez quelques heures pour vous. Reposez vous. Je vous bip dès que nous avons du nouveau.

Je ne tente même pas de discuter. Je sors de l'immeuble, les yeux dans le vide. Dans ma tête, je me remémore mon rêve. Mon cœur en est encore tout chamboulé.  
Je souris naïvement lorsque je me rend compte du caractère absurde de cette histoire.  
Je marche quelques minutes, savourant le contact du froid sur mon visage. Quelques mètres après moi, une groupe d'enfants chantonnent une douce mélodie de noël, rigolant de bon cœur après chaque strophe. Un drôle de lutin, sort en courant d'un magasin à la vitrine lumineuse et attrayante, comme s'il sortait d'un monde imaginaire. Il se place sur l'extrême bord du trottoir et lève le bras droit faisant signe au taxi plus loin.

Une drôle de sensation m'envahit.

Un bruit retenti.

Je le reconnais.

Je me retourne.

Il est trop tard.

Je suis déjà à terre.


End file.
